


make it real

by minideul



Series: top of the chain [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open ending I guess, Rivalry, Student Council, i don’t know what else to put in, serim 4 president, serim won the student council elections yay, umm idk jungmo is pressured, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: serim gave jungmo two choices.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo, serimogu
Series: top of the chain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	make it real

“park serim, you lil shit!”

was what jungmo wanted to say— scream out loud— the moment he intruded into the council office, with a voice so thunderous and dominant which reflects the current emotions bubbling inside him, but the rational side of him demanded not to so do. causing unnecessary commotion is one matter, and another is the reputation he held. his reserved and civilized image known to everyone on campus should not be tainted over issues like this.

so he calmly entered the office, directing half-hearted smiles to the few people who were busily arranging objects and furniture and basically cleaning up the space for use. he recognized everyone in the room. there’s seo woobin, allen ma, song hyeongjun and his oh-so-annoying classmate and best friend kang minhee, all those in serim’s campaigning team, doing their own respective tasks of organizing things.

“koo jungmo? what brings you here?” woobin had spoken first, placing the box of old rusty trophies one of the desks so he could properly talk to the newcomer. seo woobin was always kind to everyone, and jungmo wouldn’t have the heart to be mean at him, _ever_ , even if he was apart of the campaigning team of his rival. 

jungmo gently closed the door. _somuch for stomping into the room like an angry madman,_ that’s all reserved for his imagination. “i want to meet serim. is he here?” not that he saw serim anywhere in the room. maybe he’s behind those piles of boxes or mispositioned shelves.

minhee strutted to the both, amusement playing on his smiling lips. “hey, it’s the boyfriend!”

if it wasn’t for others’ presence in the room, jungmo would’ve strangled the hell out of this tall bitch. as physical violence wasn’t an option, jungmo only rolled his eyes, followed with an exasperated sigh. minhee’s grin grew wider knowing jungmo couldn’t do anything about it.

on the other hand, woobin stifled his laughter at the scene in front of him. jungmo and minhee’s tom-and-jerry friendship was pretty notorious in the campus, so imagine the commotion they caused when news spread around minhee joined park serim’s campaigning team instead of his own best friend’s. everyone talked about it for a whole week about minhee’s betrayal towards jungmo.

not that jungmo really cared. minhee was his own person and he could do whatever he wanted. jungmo was just curious of one thing though: since when minhee and serim were friends? he still hadn’t figured that out. he didn’t want to ask that to minhee because the younger would assume he’s interested in serim and tease him further. he’s gotten enough of it already.

“so, where is he?” 

minhee ignored the question and focused on the topic he’s intrigued in more. “you finally acknowledge serim-hyung is your boyfriend now?”

“i’ve told you countless times that the rumors aren’t but you won’t listen anyways. there’s no use to defending myself over and over again.”

the taller boy shrugged his shoulders. “i mean, he doesn’t deny when we asked him if you guys are dating.” when jungmo shot minhee a wondering look, the latter said, “he as in serim-hyung.” 

nothing but a scoff came out from his mouth. he didn’t want to think of it any further— he’s already losing his mind because of serim, and he didn’t want to spend another brain cell for that asshole. he never fails to give jungmo a pain in the head every single time. 

“who do we have here.”

_speak of the devil._

jungmo didn’t realize serim just came into the room— turned out he wasn’t inside the office with the other council members in the first place. the sickening smirk hanging on the older’s lips as soon as they looked at each other, the same one from yesterday, when serim had stood on the podium in front of many to present his council president speech and somehow in the midst of it serim found jungmo’s displeased eyes, so he irritated jungmo more with it (and he was sure jungmo saw it judging from the way jungmo gagged right after that).

the times when serim tugged his lips lopsidedly in a provoking manner like that, jungmo badly wanted to rip them off from his face.

“jungmo came here to meet you.” woobin said in jungmo’s behalf, sensing jungmo wasn’t going to speak, not at the way he was more focused on trying to kill serim with his gaze growing sharper and burning with distaste.

the council president arched one of his brows to jungmo momentarily, curiosity occupying his face. he wasn’t perturbed at the slightest with jungmo’s hard glare— he’s gotten a lot of it so he’s used to jungmo sending him dirty looks. a few seconds after he broke eye contact and spinned to the other council members. “hey you guys can have your lunch now. be back here around,” he checked his wrist watch. “half an hour or so.”

allen sighed dramatically, “finally. i was getting hungry.” he immediately left his post and was the first one to exit the office. jungmo wondered how long he had starved to scramble away at such a quick speed.

woobin and hyeongjun made their way out together shortly as they discuss what to eat for lunch, while minhee followed behind the two closely, he also didn’t forget to say, “don’t do anything weird while you guys are alone.” he pointed at serim and jungmo back and forth, smiling teasingly at the pair before he closed the door shut behind him. 

remind jungmo to kick him on the shin later after school.

“so,” serim started, leaning on the edge of the desk, basically he’s already sitting on it. his arms— _wait what the fuck when did he rolled up his sleeves_ — were folded on his chest as he looked at jungmo anticipatingly. “you’re here to congratulate me for winning the student council elections?”

the grimace on jungmo’s face was more than enough to predict what his response would be, but jungmo should’ve expected this coming from the cocky serim. “of course not,” he fired back. he’d never congratulate serim for that or any of his achievements. “i’m here to talk about the vice-president matter.”

serim knitted his brows for a second before his mouth rounded into an ‘o’, recalling something important that he shouldn’t have forgotten. silly serim, jungmo ended up coming over himself for this. “well then, i hope both of us would work toge—”

“i won’t be the vice-president.” jungmo clarified before serim could even finish his sentence. “i don’t want to work for you.” 

_oh_. it’s about that.

“you can’t just decline like that, koo,” unfolding his arms, serim leaned in closer to jungmo. the distance between them wasn’t that small, but him coming in nearer made jungmo felt a little uncomfortable, he had to take small steps back without serim noticing. “it’s already the school’s regulation that the runner-up for the elections would be the vice, which is,” he gestured to jungmo. “you.”

“you can easily replace me with anyone from your team— woobin and allen exists. i won’t let myself be the vice for as long as you’re the president.” jungmo thought woobin would be a very reliable vice since the boy works hard in everything he does, and serim would work well with allen too considering both of them are long-time friends like him and minhee (minus the petty arguments. serim and allen had a more peaceful friendship).

he just can’t imagine himself working with serim pleasantly when both of them were always pitting against each other, always sparring for the same thing. but this is what jungmo thought of their rivalry— he didn’t know how serim looked at him as. does he even take jungmo seriously? jungmo doesn’t know. almost all of the time, jungmo realized, serim would purposely annoy the shit out of him with every chance he gets.

one thing’s for sure is serim’s very amused of jungmo’s determination of not wanting to be the vice president, all because he is the one running as a president. 

however, he countered back nonchalantly, “basically, koo jungmo, the runner-up, declines to be the vice because he’s unable to accept the fact that he lost the elections to the park serim by a few votes and wouldn’t put up with being in a lower position than him because that’s ‘too embarrassing?’”

when jungmo stayed quiet, serim knew he was right. he took that as confirmation of what jungmo said was true. to be frank, he kind of saw this coming: weeks ago he imagined himself as the candidate with the highest votes and snatched the council president title, then he imagined what if jungmo came in close at second place… jungmo probably wouldn’t like the idea of being his vice.

which was proven true, with the situation they’re currently in. though it kinda hurts serim a little bit because wow, jungmo hates him this much, huh?

serim threw his thoughts away and continued on talking, “the higher ups are expecting you to be the vice and do a perfect job as one. i won’t be the one explaining when they ask why you declined. it’ll be you. what are you going to say to them?”

the younger didn’t answer to that too. he couldn’t. he bit his lip and had his eyes fixated to the ground. the thought of disappointing people makes him stressed, especially when people expect him to do things that he wouldn’t, like right now. as a student with a reputation, everyone including the higher ups— who knew him well as the trustworthy diligent student who made a name for himself around the campus— were always looking forward to him. 

and it’s pressuring him.

he couldn’t look at serim in the eye. he was too ashamed of not being able to retaliate anything to the older.

since jungmo wasn’t going to talk any time soon, serim spoke up with the idea he had in mind. “look, i’m giving you two options,” serim pushed himself off the table he was sitting, slowly advancing to jungmo. “either you will be the vice as planned, which you obviously won’t agree to that, or,” he stopped right in front of the younger. “i’ll help you and make sure to convince them to let you off from the responsibility and let someone else take over your position.”

there’s doubt and unsureness on jungmo’s face, as serim expected. the reaction was perhaps for the second option.

“but of course, there’s a catch to the second one,” serim reached out his hand to jungmo’s chin and and raised his down-tilted face up with with index finger, so that jungmo would actually look at him instead of letting his eyes pry on the floor much longer.

“we’ll make the rumors true. let’s date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hm this is kinda left hanging to me tbh i’m not sure if i should make a series out of this and write a back story about the rumor/jungmo’s choice but if u guys want to then i’ll probably write it?? idk tell me ur opinions hehe <3


End file.
